Derrière ces yeux noisette
by Rose1404
Summary: Il y a trois ans, Kurt a rencontré Blaine lors d'une fête, après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, Kurt a, en souvenir de Blaine, une écharpe grise et un joli bébé nommé Devon. Après avoir passé trois ans à essayer de trouver Blaine pour lui dire qu'il est père, comment Blaine réagira-t-il à sa nouvelle famille quand ils se rencontreront finalement de nouveau? Mpreg.
1. Chapitre 1

**Il y a trois ans, Kurt a rencontré Blaine lors d'une fête, après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, Kurt a, en souvenir de Blaine, une écharpe grise et un joli bébé nommé Devon. Après avoir passé trois ans à essayer de trouver Blaine pour lui dire qu'il est père, comment Blaine réagira-t-il à sa nouvelle famille quand ils se rencontreront finalement de nouveau? Mpreg.**

 **🎆🎇🎉🎊 Bonne et Heureuse Année 2019 🎆🎇🎉🎊**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"S'il te plaît endors-toi." soupira Kurt, sa gorge retenant un sanglot. Il était fatigué, frustré, et sa tête cognait. Des yeux larmoyant clignaient vers lui. Tout ce que Kurt voulait, c'était que les pleurs s'arrête, tout ce qu'il voulait était que ces yeux noisette sombre arrête de le regarder comme s'il avait toutes les réponses. Kurt le souhaita.

"Devon. Arrête de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi." Kurt se frotta les yeux, pas surpris de trouver des larmes. Kurt courut une main tremblante dans la masse de boucles sur la tête de son fils. Il les aimait, aimait comment, s'il le tirait dessus, il retournait dans une boucle parfaite. "Ton papa a des cheveux comme les tiens." murmura Kurt. "Et tes yeux. Tu lui ressemble tellement."

À la mention de son papa, Devon cessa de pleurer. Kurt détestait parler de Blaine; Il avait l'impression de donner à son bébé de faux espoir, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de raconter des histoires de fées à son sujet. Souhaitant à haute voix pour la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Kurt continua à jouer avec les cheveux de son fils, heureux que ça l'apaisait. Une demi-heure plus tard, ces yeux noisette étaient fermés et Kurt se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

"Je t'aime, Devon." murmura Kurt. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit, se couchant avec le seul souvenir de Blaine; Une écharpe rouge et gris rayé.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 1**

 ***Il y a trois ans***

"Allez, mec, détends-toi." Finn eut un petit rire en frottant les épaules de Kurt. Avec un soupir frustré, Kurt leva les yeux vers son frère, un regard lui disant exactement comment il se sentait. Finn se contenta de lui sourire en connaissance de cause.

"Tu sais que ces fêtes ne sont pas mon truc, Finn." Kurt croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, passant la nuit à l'une des fêtes des amis de Puck n'était pas son idée d'une nuit douce. En pensant au drame, il devait regarder à la télévision cette nuit-là, ou les livres dans lesquels il pouvait se perdre, ou bon sang, même penser à l'essai d'espagnol déprimante ennuyeux qu'il devait écrire qui l'attendait sur son bureau sonnait mieux que d'être ici. La musique était trop bruyante, et même si il y avait l'impression qu'il y avait des centaines d'adolescents dans toutes les pièces, personne ne voulait le connaître. Les seules personnes que Kurt connaissait ici étaient Finn, Puck et Santana. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait vraiment passer la soirée à le baby-sitter, même Finn avait envie de se rendre à la table des boissons et de parler de sport avec les jocks qui se tenaient là-bas.

"Et regarder _the Sound Of Music_ n'était pas mon truc non plus, tu as dit si je le regardais avec toi ... Tu ferais quelque chose que je voulais!" argumenta Finn. Bien que honnêtement, Finn s'était endormi à mi-chemin du film, bien qu'il était sûr que Kurt avait été trop absorbé par ce qui se passait à l'écran pour entendre le léger ronflement qui venait de lui.

"Mais je pensais que tu voulais me faire regarder un match avec toi ou quelque chose comme ça." protesta Kurt, il était déterminé à faire ses propres moyens, même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu cette bataille.

"Non, je veux dire, je l'aurais probablement fait, mais la saison est terminée. Et je pensais que ça pourrait être bon pour toi." dit timidement Finn. Il voulait simplement que son frère s'intègre davantage, peut-être s'il essayait de se faire des amis ici, ce ne serait pas si grave pour lui à l'école.

"Uhuh." Dit sèchement Kurt. Il n'y avait rien de bon à ce sujet, c'était horrible, pensa Kurt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des boissons en essayant de trouver une qui ne sentait pas l'alcool.

"Essaye le punch," marmonna Noah Puckerman, enroulant un bras autour de son épaule. Kurt pensa qu'il devait être ivre maintenant, pourquoi l'aurait-il touché si affectueusement en public?

"Est-ce qu'il y a de l'alcool?" Demanda Kurt et, du rire qu'il a reçu dans son visage, il connaissait la réponse.

"Duh!" Puck se mit à rire hystériquement. Kurt leva les yeux, _the Sound Of Music_ durait pendant deux heures maximum, un regard discret sur l'horloge lui dit qu'il avait une heure et cinquante-huit minutes. "Essaye, c'est incroyable." Kurt aspira sa lèvre et jeta un autre coup d'œil sur le liquide rouge scintillante dans ce qui semblait être un vieux bol de poisson. Puck attrapa une tasse rouge et lui versa une boisson. Kurt était juste content qu'ils ne commencent pas à chanter de nouveau 'red solo cup', car honnêtement, de quoi était cette chanson?

En prenant la tasse dans ses lèvres, Kurt prit une gorgée hésitante; C'était doux et avait un gout de fraises et avant qu'il ne le sache, Kurt avait bu la tasse et Puck lui en donna une autre.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était génial." sourit Puck, il lui tapota le dos avant de partir, en faisant un commentaire au sujet de trouver une fille pour la nuit.

Kurt était debout à la table de l'alcool en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, il regardait autour de lui et soupirait, tout le monde semblait être avec quelqu'un, ils riaient et dansaient et Kurt ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul. Prenant une autre tasse de punch, Kurt se demanda si Puck avait eu tort au sujet de la teneur en alcool dans la boisson. Il se versa une autre tasse et alla dans le jardin, c'était une bonne soirée et il pensait qu'il y aurait plus de monde là-bas, mais il n'y avait que lui. Kurt fut reconnaissant pour ça, il senti qu'il pouvait respirer de nouveau alors qu'il s'installa contre le mur en regardant le ciel, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était assis là-bas, il se sentait comme des heures et il espérait qu'il était temps qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison bientôt. Le bruit de la musique coupa a travers l'air, disant à Kurt que quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Il tourna la tête en espérant qu'il ne verrait pas un groupe de jocks ivre et prêt à le battre. Au lieu de ça, il a vu un gars autour de son âge regarder autour du jardin, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Kurt, il agita timidement.

"Je peux me joindre à toi? Ça devient un peu sexuel là-dedans ... " Sa voix était si douce, angélique qu'il envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Kurt, même la façon dont il porta sa main à sa tête et frotta le dos de son le cou faisait que Kurt voulaient garder les yeux fixés sur lui.

"Bien sûr." dit Kurt, surpris de retrouver sa voix. L'ange s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je m'appelle Blaine." Il tendit la main et Kurt pensa qu'il devait avoir gagné à la loterie ou quelque chose comme ça, ce beau jeune garçon ne pouvait pas le toucher.

"Kurt." Kurt lui serra la main, sachant qu'il n'oublierait jamais la touche soyeuse de sa peau pendant très longtemps.

"Tu as l'air comme quelqu'un qui ne se sent pas à sa place." Blaine sourit. "Est-ce que tu as été traîné ici aussi?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," sourit Kurt, prenant une gorgée de sa tasse. "J'ai soudoyé mon frère en lui faisant regarder _the Sound Of Music_ , et il m'a dit que je devais venir ici avec lui."

"C'est un super film, pourquoi t'as du le soudoyer pour lui faire regarder?" Blaine se mit à rire. Kurt ne pouvait pas croire qu'un garçon de son âge avait regardé the Sound Of Music et l'avait vraiment apprécié!

"Les seuls films que Finn regarde volontiers sont soit avec Megan Fox ou sont sur Cinémax." Blaine rit de nouveau et Kurt savait qu'il devait être envoyé du ciel juste pour lui.

"Choquant." sourit Blaine. "Je suis hors de la ville et mon cousin voulait venir et je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup le choix." Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Nous serons sûrs que ça ira mieux pour toi." Kurt sourit sur le bord de sa tasse, crachant presque sa boisson quand Blaine répondit;

"Je le pense déjà." sourit Blaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 2**

"Pas d'école papa!" Devon déclara alors qu'il sautait sur son petit lit, ses housses Spider-man tombant au sol. Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son fils était dans Spider-man, il y avait tellement de choses qui lui faisaient croire que Devon était une minutie de lui; il aimait les vêtements, adorait regarder des magazines et regarder les rééditions de Project Runway avec lui. Kurt ne croyait pas que son père qui lui avait dit que Devon ne comprenait probablement pas ce qui se passait dans la série, ou que lorsqu'il regardait des magazines, il ne voyait que de beaux vêtements, il ne savait pas les designers pensaient de leur procédé en les rendant. Pourtant, Devon aimait Spider-man. Kurt avait donné à son fils tout ce qu'il voyait et voulait du héros rouge et bleu, Devon le possédait. Kurt aimait même jouer à faire semblant d'être un héros avec lui, même s'il aimait tout faire avec son fils.

"Et pourquoi pas?" rigola Kurt en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Devon saisit ça comme sa chance de sauter sur les genoux de Kurt. Ça ne dérangeait pas Kurt, il enroula juste ses bras autour de lui, souriant quand Devon enroula aussi ses petits bras autour de lui

"Parce que je veux rester avec toi." dit Devon, un signe de tête confiant de sa tête avec ce qu'il disait. "Je n'aime pas papa tout seul." Kurt sentit son cœur souffrir de la prévenance de son fils. Devon avait eu trois ans il y a quelques mois et pourtant Kurt était persuadé que dans la tête de son fils vivait une très gentille vieille femme.

"Eh bien!" sourit Kurt en le plaçant confortablement sur ses genoux. "C'est une bonne chose que tu ne passes que la matinée à l'école, n'est-ce pas? Papa va venir te chercher à l'heure du déjeuner, puis nous partons pour Lima. Tu te souviens de qui habite là-bas?"

"Grand-père!" sourit Devon, applaudissant avec enthousiasme. "Et oncle Finn!" Il se leva des genoux de Kurt et replongea sur le lit et continua à sauter avec excitation. "Je vais voir mon Finn!" Devon sauta du lit et sembla fier de lui quand il atterri sur ses pieds. Kurt rit et donna une petite salve d'applaudissements qui fit rire Devon encore plus.

"Oui pour l'anniversaire de ton grand-père, tu dois lui faire une carte, tu te souviens?" sourit Kurt, faisant le lit de Devon.

"Je me rappelle." sourit Devon. "D'accord papa! On va s'habiller." Devon courut vers son placard, Kurt sur ses talons. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Devon lâcher dans son placard, deux paires de baby chinos très chères ne s'en étaient pas sortis.

"L'uniforme pour la maternelle." Kurt sourit en sortant le simple short gris et un polo blanc avec un aigle de lecture. Ce n'était pas une école maternelle chic, mais c'était agréable et Devon l'aimait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Kurt. Au début, il s'était senti mal de ne pas avoir les moyens de payer une école privée à Devon, il voulait le meilleur pour son petit garçon mais son père lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas allé dans une école chic et qu'il était plus que satisfait.

"Je peux porter mon jean à la fête!" annonça Devon à haute voix alors qu'il retirait son pyjama, faillissant presque tomber dans le processus. "Pouvons-nous correspondre?" Il rigola et attrapa ses sous-vêtements. Kurt l'aida rapidement à les mettre dans le bon sens. Une fois que Devon eut mis son short, il se blottit contre la jambe de Kurt. Kurt sourit et joua doucement avec ses cheveux.

"Tout ce que tu aimes." sourit Kurt en le portant à la salle de bain. "Que faisons-nous ici?" Demanda Kurt.

"Toilette." Devon rigola, ne prononçant pas le mot correctement. Ça sonnait comme s'il disait Toi-lette.

"C'est vrai." sourit Kurt, il l'installa sur les toilettes alors qu'il se brossa les dents et se prépara pour la journée. Devon annonça qu'il avait terminé et tira la chasse d'eau, il se leva sur ses marches rouges et a pris sa brosse à dents pour se brosser les dents. Kurt le guidant légèrement pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Kurt ne voulait plus que Devon répète l'écriture avec du dentifrice sur le miroir.

"Je pense que nous sommes tous prêts à partir maintenant." sourit Kurt. Il avait pris un jean gris et une simple chemise rouge. Depuis qu'il a eut Devon, il n'avait pas été en mesure de s'offrir autant de vêtements de marque qu'il le voudrait. Sans compter que Devon adorait faire de l'artisanat ils vendaient de jolis tabliers pour adultes, alors Kurt devrait accepter de porter des vêtements moins chers, mais toujours à la mode. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Devon sache que la peinture doit rester sur le papier et non sur le cher Alexander McQueen.

"Je le pense aussi." Devon hocha la tête, mit ses chaussures tout seul, attrapa la main de son père et ils se dirigèrent vers la maternelle.

"N'oublie pas de faire une carte de grand-père, d'accord?" sourit Kurt une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

"Je ne vais pas Papa." Devon sourit, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'art et bondissait sur ses pieds pour passer.

"Amuse toi." rigola Kurt, il appuya un baiser sur la joue de Devon et le regarda partir en courant. Kurt sourit et sortit du bâtiment, il retourna dans son appartement et s'assit sur le canapé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire sans Devon. Il mit sa musique et a commencé à ranger. L'appartement était petit et parfait pour eux deux. Ils avaient tous les deux leur propre chambre de taille raisonnable, deux salles de bain, un beau salon et une grande cuisine. Kurt manquait la maison de son enfance, mais il savait que c'était une belle maison pour son fils.

Une fois que tout était fait, il avait fait ses bagages, assez de vêtements pour le week-end mais un peu plus, ils finissaient toujours par rester plus longtemps que prévu. Kurt avait pris deux semaines de congé. Il n'avait pas de travail glamour, il était directeur de vente au détail dans un grand magasin, il avait de bonnes heures et c'était un bon revenu pour lui et pour Devon. Kurt attrapa le nouveau sac à dos Spider-man qu'il avait apporté pour Devon avec de nouveaux cahiers à colorier et des stylos pour l'avion.

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et haussa les épaules. Il pourrait aller chercher Devon maintenant et le gâter avec un déjeuner et une glace avant leur vol. Il était impatient d'aller voir son père et tout le monde à la maison et il savait que Devon ne le pouvait pas non plus.


End file.
